


【SK】逆途(2)

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】逆途(2)

☞黑白商人Singto＊贴身保镖Krist  
☞私设如山，个人脑洞，请勿上升真人，不喜勿入。  
没有逻辑，极度狗血，可能引起不适，慎入!  
本章涉及 “口”，慎入!

 

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

 

漂亮的少年像是听到了什么不可思议的事，白皙的小脸气得通红，身体也微微颤抖着。  
“怎么，不愿意？”  
“那就让老爷子抱憾而终吧！”  
Singto似笑非笑，故意刺激Krist。  
一旁的女人扭着水蛇腰又要攀到Singto身上。  
Krist眼神放空，唇角勾起讽刺的弧度。  
“说到做到。”  
Krist恶狠狠地从牙缝里挤出几个字，锐利的目光对上Singto，毫无退缩。  
Krist也已经不是曾经的Krist了。  
少年一把扣住女人的手腕将她甩开，非常嫌恶地从从床头柜抽了一叠纸在疲软的巨物上粗鲁的擦拭。  
可惜没有水，真想好好洗洗!  
Singto大大咧咧地敞开双腿，微微皱眉忍受不太舒服的感觉。  
眼前的少年深吸了一口气，轻启红唇，将丑陋的肉柱缓缓含进了嘴里。。。  
Singto倒吸了一口凉气，干巴巴的开口。  
“计时开始。”

 

 

少年一点经验都没有，肉柱含到一半小嘴就已经塞得慢慢当当。浓烈的男性气味呛得Krist喉咙发紧，小嘴不自觉的吞咽箍紧了肉柱。  
Singto闷哼了一声。  
Krist慌乱之下，牙齿嗑在了肉柱上，Singto差点当场报废。  
Krist也吓到了，吐出了口中的巨物。  
看着Singto铁青的面色，手足无措。  
“没关系。”  
“嘴张大点，牙齿收好。”  
Krist在Singto的指导下再次将肉柱纳入口中，他小心翼翼地放松口腔，给肉柱有更多空间，一边吊着眼观察Singto的状态。  
Singto咽了咽口水，狰狞的青紫巨物被包裹在温暖殷红的小嘴里，时不时一截粉色小舌调皮地探出。Krist一双黑白分明的大眼睛透出懵懂的好奇，人却伏在男人胯下做着不可描述的事。  
真是太色情了!  
Singto的肉柱不可抑制的膨胀，明明Krist毫无技术可言。  
Krist不满口中的家伙越发狰狞，他的小嘴快给撑破了，口腔内壁黏膜被刮得生疼。  
带着茧的手抓住吞不进去的肉柱根部，带来不可抑制的酥麻。  
是枪茧! Singto的眼中闪过一丝危险。  
Singto伸出一只手盖住少年漂亮的双眸，另一只手扣住少年的下颌，肉柱向咽喉猛的挺进。  
“唔。。”  
粉嫩柔软的小舌毫无章法地缠绕着凶徒，想要捍卫脆弱的阵地，反倒抚慰了肉柱，Singto发出舒服的喟叹。。。  
Krist胡乱拍打的手突然法力掐了一下Singto涨得滚滚的卵蛋。  
“嚓!~”Singto一把推开了少年，一股乳白的浊液喷薄而出。。。  
Krist倒在一旁剧烈咳嗽，白浊溅在他扇动的睫毛上，溅在饱满的红唇上，发红的眼似怒还嗔地瞪着肇事者。

 

 

Singto的像一只盯上猎物的鹰，神色凌利，身上紧绷的肌肉颤动着。  
Krist，竟然愿意为那个老头子做到这种地步，甘愿在他这受辱。  
身体的快感加剧了内心的不甘、愤恨。  
违心的恶语也就脱口而出。  
“看来老爷子是真的老了，没怎么满足你啊！技术真差! ”  
Krist支起上半身靠在墙上，一字一顿的说:“技! 术! 真! 差! ”  
看着Singto的目光像是在看一个可怜的落败者，讥讽、不屑、又带着怜悯。

 

 

“哈哈哈~”Singto突然笑了起来，张狂又放荡。  
他抓起钱包，拿出一叠钱砸向一旁呆若木鸡的女人，“滚！”  
女人连滚带爬的往门口走，连衣服也顾不上，合上门的时候，忍不住瞟了一眼靠在墙上的Krist。  
漂亮的男人，一种无论男女都会被吸引的美，在小小的性欲后展现得淋漓尽致。

 

 

“真遗憾，超过十分钟了。”  
Singto从床上跃起，拉好松松垮垮的浴袍，蹲在Krist面前。  
指腹擦过红唇上的白浊，在Krist的微微发肿的唇上轻啄了一下。  
“Kit不够努力呢! ”  
Krist的瞳孔瞬时放大，垂在身侧的手骤然握紧。  
Singto已经进了浴室，Krist没有求他。  
或许他和Singto好几年不见了，但曾经相处的时光里，Krist也曾对这个曾经的哥哥足够的关注和了解，虽然Singto总是十分厌恶他。  
Singto答应的事一定会做到，同样他拒绝的事也无人能更改。

 

 

老爷子贴己的下属、家中的长辈，甚至是和Singto最亲近的老管家都试着来劝说过Singto，一次次都是无功而返。  
Krist不忍老爷子抱憾而终，不论如何，还是亲自过来一试。  
原本不抱希望，不料Singto却提出了那种交易。Krist想不明白，Singto是在报复他吗？但终归，是自己没有把握住机会。

 

 

 

Krist拿纸擦净身上的污浊，利落地翻窗走了。  
只能再做其他打算。

 

 

TBC

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
